Novella's Story
by Rayven Jays Crow
Summary: Novella Leighton Oakley, better know as the alias Nolan, is a girl who's terrible past has shaped her into a cold beast. She, one day, is given a mission to work on, with the help of Ciel Phantomhive. The Queen requests that the boy let the girl stay, and to watch over her. This begins their adventure together. [Posted - Quotev . com & Fanfiction . net]
1. Prolouge

Novella was born August 7th, 1874. She's born into the Oakley family, well-known for their clothing and furniture companies. Grayeson and Orelia, Novella's parents, weren't ready for a child; they gave her up to Grayeson's brother and his wife, Derek and Lunabell Oakley. It's been three years with them and everything was going great until one day Lunabell started getting violent and Derek got a bit sexual towards Novella. Novella went through four years of brutal violence-one took out her left eye-and rape. That fourth year she snapped and summoned Fenrich, her demon butler; her mark is placed on the right side of her back. During one night she went to her aunt and uncle's room where she murdered them in cold blood; Fenrich cleaned up the mess and all possible evidence then ran away. She had Fenrich search for her parents, she was mad that they left her in the care of those pigs.

"I found them my Lady." Novella looked up with a stoic expression on her face, her only eye filled with joy. "That's good to hear."

That night they headed out for Grayeson and Orelia. Novella followed her parents up and down streets until she found the spot to fulfill her deed. She walked up behind them and stabbed her parents in cold blood. Fenrich of course cleaned up all evidence. By the time she was 10 she took on the role as the head of the manor. She dressed as a male, wore an eye patch where her eye once was, and renamed herself Nolan. Only she, Fenrich, the Queen, and the reapers knew of the truth. The Queen made her a loyal protecter and called Nolan her Serpent based on Nolan's horrid past.

Nolan was never the same after that; a smile never again crossed her face, never laughed or cried, she's always so mature, barely feels anything, and she always wears the same stoic expression.


	2. Meeting Earl Ciel Phantomhive

**Novella/Nolan's P.O.V**

 _Knock knock_

"Come in." I said annoyed. Why must I always be bothered with such stupid nonsense? "There's an invitation for you from the head of the Phantomhive manor." Fenrich said as he entered. "Time?" I tried to seem interested when in reality I wasn't. "Tonight."

"Get a dress ready."

"A dress you say."

"Yes a dress you git!" He bowed and left.

 **~Time skip~**

"It's time." I looked up annoyed. "What the bloody hell! You're supposed to knock before you enter you stupid demon." I got up and walked out and all the way to my room to be changed into the dress and put on some gloves. My butler and I got into the carriage that was called for and headed to Phantomhive manor.

"My Lady." Fenrich said as he helped me out of the carriage. I walked up the stairs and into the manor with Fenrich following close behind. "Hello." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see a boy with navy blue hair, eye patch over his right eye, and wearing a formal outfit. "Hello." I answered. I really didn't feel like talking to this bloke. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive, yours?" He asked, extending a hand. "Novella. Your the Earl's son aren't you?" I shook his hand. "I am the Earl."

"My apologies." I said trying not to sound rude. "It's fine my Lady. I must leave to go greet the other guests. I hope you have a pleasant time. I hope to see you again" A few minutes after he left I started getting very bored. "Fenrich!"

"Yes my Lady?"

"We're leaving."

Fenrich and I got in the carriage. I sat there and looked out the window; It was raining. I got out of the carriage, without the help of Fenrich, once I was back at my manor. We walked into the manor and towards my room where I changed out of that dress and into my night clothes. "Goodnight my Serpent."

"Shut up." I heard him chuckle then close the door as he left. I finally fell asleep after a bit.

 **~Morning~**

"It's time for you to wake up Nolan." I groaned. "Don't be a pain. You have a meeting with Ciel Phantomhive."

"Why must I have a meeting with that git?"

"There's a murder case her majesty wants you two to work on."

"Details?"

"None at the moment; I just got a call from the Phantomhive manor." I sighed. "Lets go then."

"Yes, my Serpent." I got up and out of bed. Fenrich dressed me into a more proper outfit for the day. I went downstairs to eat breakfast then headed off to see Ciel.

 **Sebastian's P.O.V**

"What's taking him so long." I heard my master complain. It really was taking Earl Nolan Oakley a rather long time to get here.

 _Knock knock_

"Go see who it is Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord." I descended down the stairs and opened the mansion doors. "Welcome to Phantomhive manor, Earl Nolan."

"Where is he?"

"In his study. Follow me."

 **Ciel's P.O.V**

 _Knock knock_

"Come in." I looked up to see Sebastian, Nolan, and his butler entering the room. Nolan walked over to the desk and took a seat. "What's the case about?" Is he always this rude? "There's been a series of murders containing infants."

"How is this person able to get these infants?"

"Parents would put their infants in the care of a woman named Sophie Staccato. She's been missing for a few days."

"Then lets find her and get this over with." How he said it seemed harsh. "I'd be glad." I got a weird look from him.

 **~About an hour later~**

We've been searching for this woman for almost a bloody hour! Where the hell- "Found her." She seemed to be passed out, she was covered in blood. "What did you do?"

"She was passed out so I just killed her." I looked at him with surprise. "You can't do that!"

"What's done is done."

 **~With the Queen~**

"Thanks you two."

"You're welcome my Queen." Nolan just stood there silently. How dare he be rude in the Queen's presence! "Ciel may I talk to you privately?"

"Yes." I followed her to a room where we had some privacy. "I need a favor from you."

"Anything."

"I need you to let Nolan stay with you at your manor for awhile."

"Sure." The bloody hell! "Thank you Ciel."

"Anything for her magesty."

 **~At Phantomhive manor~**

"Nolan?"

"What!"

"Would you please be a guest of honor at my mansion?"

"Why the bloody hell should I?" This boy is getting on my nerves. He does look similar. Oh well, it probably doesn't matter. "Will you?"

"If it shuts you up I will."

"Fine." My life will probably be a living hell now.


	3. Settling In

**Novella/Nolan's P.O.V**

"Here's your room sir." said Sebastian, I think it was, gesturing to my room. I nodded and walked in.

 _ **Why the bloody hell must I be the bloke's guest of honor?**_

After some time Fenrich finally came into the room with some of my items. "Took you long enough." I scoffed. "My apologies." I sighed and looked out the window into the garden nearby. There was what seemed to be someone freaking out, I then saw Sebastian talk to the person. I closed the curtains andwalked away. "Serpent." I looked at Fenrich who was holding up my night outfit. I walked over, allowing him to change me. I proceeded to the bed where I layed down and removed my eye patch. I let my eyelids droop as I heard Fenrich leave my room, falling into a deep sleep not so long after.

~In the morning~

"It's time for you to awaken." I looked up to see Sebastian. I sat up in my bed, blinded by the light from outside. "Why are you here?"

"To wake you up." I frowned. I flipped the covers off of me and saw Sebastian come towards me. "Will you please turn around sir? I'll change you into some morning attire."

"No, no you will not."

"But yo-"

"No! That's final. I'll wait for Fenrich or change my-bloody-self if I must."

"If you would please just relax Earl Oakley. This won't take long."

"Get the hell out of my bloody room."

"If that is what you wish." I heard the door close as he left. The nerve of some people.

 _ **Where the hell is that bloody demon?!**_

 _Knock knock_

"Who is it?"

"It's Fenrich my Serpent." I quickly ran over to the door and opened it. "Don't use that bloody nickname." Fenrich leaned in closer to me and whispered. "Would you prefer Lady Novella?"

"Shut your mouth. Nolan will do."

"Yes Nolan"

 **Fenrich's P.O.V**

I walked over to the young Earl's closet and grabbed some morning attire for her and began to change her. She'd never let anyone unknowing of her condition, well not even those who knew, to change her. I was the only one she trusted, even if that trust was as thin as thread. Novella would never let a soul live if they knew of the truth. The past proves it. One man, a rival, somehow figured out about her true gender and tried to blackmail the young Earl. If only he wasn't so blind he could've lived, but in the end he did die, suffering. I always admired how Novella, no matter who, would not care who it was, she'd punish them brutally, inhumanely.

"Please follow me down to the dinning room, Earl Phantomhive has been awaiting you." I showed her the way to the dinning room and to her seat. "It's nice to finally have you, Nolan."

"I don't know why you're keeping me as a guest at your manor, but I do know that being kind doesn't always grant trust. Stop acting as if you truly care about my well-being." Never has Novella been scared to provide feedback. She always tells it how it is; straight forward. "I must care for my guests while they are at my manor."

"I can tend for myself. I don't need a brat taking care of me when I can do that just fine." Earl Phantomhive seems to be getting very angered. "Please, enjoy your meal."

After Novella finished she had me follow her as we went to the Earl's library. "For a brat he does have a very intriguing collection."

"You seem to be getting on his bad side. You anger him quite easily."

"It's his fault for being angered easily. Maybe if he wasn't such a hot-headed brat then maybe, just maybe, he'd have more comrades."

"The same could be said of you."

"That is true, but I don't care for comrades. My own mother and father didn't want me. What makes you think a stranger will?"

"Family and strangers are two different stories. Who knows maybe if you were much more kind then the Earl could care for you as his own."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"My apologies."

I followed her around longer. We headed outside and stayed there for quite some time. We met the gardener by the name of Finnian, or as he prefers Finny. "It's nice to meet you. My name's Finnian, but you can call you me Finny." The Earl took the outstretched hand of his. "Hello Finnian. My name's Nolan." We soon returned inside and ran into the chef, Bardroy, and the maid, Mey-Rin. All three of these servants couldn't even do their job. What use were they? "Fenrich!"

"Yes Nolan?"

"Stop daydreaming damn it." I nodded and followed her furthur into the manor.

"It's almost time to retire Nolan. Shall we head back?"

"I guess we shall. There's always tomorrow."

"Indeed there is." I lead Novella through the halls and back to the guest room. "Would you like a bath before bed?"

"Might as well." She walked into the bathroom and began undressing herself. I closed the bedroom door and followed her. I ran her a bath then helped her in when it was ready.

I changed the Earl after drying her off. "Will you be needing anything else?"

"No."

" _Bona nit_ Novella."

 **Català**  
 _Bona nit - Good night_


	4. The Newcomer

"-lan, wake up."

"Go away." Novella rolled over onto her side, pulling the blanket above her head. "Serpent, please get up. The Earl has some important business to tend to and wishes to speak to you before he leaves." The young lady scoffed and sat up in bed. She looked at her butler in annoyance and yawned. "Why can't you just pass on the message."

"Because you need to get out of bed." She made a sound of displeasure, but despite that she got out of bed. Fenrich walked over to his master, undressing and redressing her into morning attire. The two walked to the study and entered after knocking and gaining permission to enter. "Oh, hello Nolan." Said child looked at the bluenette, taking a seat across from him. "What is it you so desperately had to awake me for?" The bluenette looked at the brunette with a stoic face but very annoyed. "I'll be tending to some business, Queen's orders, and I want you to behave and not mess with anything."

"Like there's anything interesting." Novella mumbled. "What was that?" Ciel questioned. "Nothing."

"There's food downstairs for you." Novella nodded, turned around, and headed downstairs to the dining hall. "Hello Mister Oakley." Baldroy greeted. Novella looked back. "Hello..."

"Baldroy." She nodded then proceeded to the table.

The girl sat down, eating what was served but paying it no attention. Once finished, she got up and motioned for Fenrich to clear the table. The girl walked out into the garden and was met with a blond haired boy. "Hello Mister Oakley."

"Hello Finnian."

"How's your stay?"

"Dreadful."

"Why's that? I could try and help."

"I just don't want to be here. Now if you'll please leave me alone." Finny nodded and went back to work. Novella went back to wandering around. She soon came upon a forest and, her being how she is, entered the forest. The young Earl walked for quite awhile, coming to an opening and meeting up with a strange face. "It's not safe for a young child to be in the forest alone." Novella turned back to the voice. "I may be a child, but that doesn't mean I'm weak."

"I never said that, but if you say so, then I must believe it." The unknown walked over to the girl. "What is your name?"

"Why should I supply you with such information? What will I get in return?" The unknown chuckled. "Fine, I'll tell you mine then you tell me your's." She nodded and awaited his response. "My name is Claude Faustas, head butler of the Trancy manor."

"Earl-" Novella stopped, no way would she reveal her identity. "Alphonse Richardson. What is it that drove you to speak to me, Trancy butler?"

"My master saw you and wondered about why such a person would be wandering in the woods alone."

"Are you asking me to follow you to his manor?"

"Only if you wished." Novella thought it over. She was completely bored at the Phantomhive manor, new scenery would be nice. "Fine, show me the way." Claude showed the child the way to the manor. Upon entry, they Earl could see Trancy barking orders, quiet rudely, to a maid. "Master, we have a guest." The blond turned around. "Oh hello! Sorry for such a rude first meet."

"It's quiet fine." The two talked some more, far away into the night.

~Phantomhive Manor~

The servants, Sebastian, Fenrich, and Ciel all searched for the missing body. "Where in the bloody hell could he have gone?" Ciel cussed under his breath and kept searching. The two demons had quiet a laugh at how mad the weary Earl was looking for a person who, in all reality, never really is a pleasant mate or friend. Ciel cussed under his breath some more. He had searched around the whole premises and still no sign of the Earl. This day, out of all days, was very frustrating. The blunette turned his head at the sound of doors opening. He rushed to the sound. He was indeed worried which the Earl himself found quite strange. The male looked at the one who came through the doors. It was indeed an Earl, but this Earl was not the one he wanted. "What is it Trancy?"

"Oh what's the matter Ciel? You look furious." The blond chuckled. "Are you looking for something? Or someone?" The blunette raised an eyebrow. Could Trancy possibly know anything about Oakley's whereabouts? Or even, for some sick reason, captured her? "What could you possibly be implying, Trancy? Is he with you?"

"Well...maybe, I don't know. Are you missing somebody?"

"Stop with this damn trickery and answer the question, honestly!" Alois walked past Ciel, looking around. "Yes, I have an Alphonse Richardson. I have no intentions of handing him over though."

"I said stop with this trickery! I'm looking for Earl Nolan Oakley." The blond looked at the other with a puzzled look. "I guess then no, I have no inhabitants by that name. A loss really. It was nice seeing you though. Goodbye Ciel." And with that Trancy, with his butler, left the manor, off to their own.

"I thought you said you saw him come from the Phantomhive manor!"

"He did. Now that I think of it, he may have given an alias." Alois pondered this conclusion. "Fine, well let "Alphonse" stay with us." Alois looked out the window with a smirk on his face.

The Earl, even more weary than before, was searching for his guest. The Queen, for whatever reason, asked for him to watch the boy. As her guard dog, he'd do it. How the hell was he supposed to watch him when he's nowhere to be found? "It's time to retire sir. We can continue our search tomorrow." Ciel nodded and followed the butler to his quarters. All the while Fenrich watched from afar. He was quite amused by his master. "Alphonse, eh?" Fenrich walked into his own quarters.


End file.
